Arachne's Quest
by SmuttyJay
Summary: 800 Years Ago, Arachne was the Leading Expert on Demon Tools. However, she wanted a little bit more. It's been her dream to become the Mother of All! And this...was a goal she was going to succeed. And Death was going to help he whether or not he realized it. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Arachne sat to herself in her Queen Room, her mind running freely. She was thinking of her next plan. Her quest to become the Mother of All must succeed. It all she ever wanted. To feel what it would be like to be a mother to all creatures. To feel like...God. The only obstacle in her way: Shinigami.

"_Oh how I loathe that Death God! His power is beyond anyone on this Earth and he has it all! Power and the Worship of all! Everyone see's him as the Guardian of the World! Hmph! Should be me! Not him." _Arachne thought to herself! She needed to devise a plan! To attain her goal.

"_I wonder If even Death Gods have feelings. Perhaps they do. He feels a sense of duty and honor for his work after all! Perhaps he will be my key to attain my goal...yes! It's perfect. Get close to Shinigami. Make him fall for me. With him at my side, I could do whatever I want! And no one could stop me cause I'd be with him. He'll be the greatest tool of them all." _Arachne smiled to herself, her fan opening. A brilliant plan. Seduce Death and be with him. She didn't have to love him legitimately. She didn't give a damn. She was only interested in the benefits.

She would then order her men to ready the Carriage. She was to visit Death.

**Later**

The Carriage would pull up to where Death resided in what was known as the "Death Room." It was a barrier in which only Death would permit others of entering. She requested permission simply by knocking. She was permitted entry. Why would she not? She was the Leading Demon Tool Expert.

"The Spider Witch herself." Death said, some of the Warriors rising. There was only 3 at the time. Excalibur, Death, and the Black Mass. They all looked at her. Though Arachne looked back with a scowl. She then said in a commanding voice.

"You 2 need to go. I wish to speak to Death...alone." She said.

"Why do you wish to do so?" Excalbur asked.

"None of your business, Divine Sword. Now please leave." She said...almost rudely. The Black Mass stopped Excalibur and silent nodded his head, urging Excalibur to leave. They both did so, Excalibur saying "hmph" as he left the room.

"What is it, Arachne?" Death asked simply.

"Just a little...alone time with you." She said in a sudden sweet tone. It caught Death off-guard.

"W-What? Alone time?" Death questioned.

"Yes. You know...I have a...certain level of admiration of you." Arachne said, moving in closer to Death with a smile on her face. It was a fake one but hell of a convincing one to Death. "You're so commanding and strong. Who knew the Embodiment of Death could be so...vexing." She complimented.

"Well...um...Thank you. I appreciate the compliments." Death was slightly getting nervous. Never had a woman approached him like this. This was new. Most were scared even.

"I bet all the women who are lucky enough to see you wish to see what's behind that mask. All that power and commanding? You must be rather good looking under there." She said with a flirty smirk.

"I look rather ordinary under this...is that all you wanted to discuss? I do have work to get back too." Death tried dismissing Arachne. She wasn't one to be dismissed easily, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hmm...Your cloak is so comfortable. I wonder If you have a human body in there...what am I saying of course you have. No one wears a cloak if there's nothing under it. Simply ridiculous. Only I wanna know what you have to hide. I guess your shy...still...I wonder where..." she said as he felt around him, looking for where his genitalia might be...Death stopped her.

"Arachne, St-" He was interrupted by Arachne.

"Do not try and stop me Death. I've fallen for you and I simply do not take "No" for an answer." Arachne snapped. She didn't like him legitimately. But someone telling her no nonetheless when she was offering herself in some way to them? She didn't allow any idiot to try that. Even If it was Death.

Death himself was confused. A Witch falling for him? And she was not going to let it go, he could tell. And she even told him not to say no. He didn't know why, but a woman who could tell him no and not be afraid whatsoever was respectable in his book. Just like him, she seem she could lead an organization or something

Arachne sighed ans spoke. "I do apologize. I'll leave you to your devices...but Shinigami...I want you to visit this place and come see me sometime. We'll have a good time." she said, giving him directions to her castle.

"I'll think about it." Death said. Arachne smiled.

"Excellent. I'll take my leave then." She said, turning and leaving the Death Room.

_"And it all starts from here" _She thought to herself, a spider-web on her eyes as she formed a smug smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Death would appear in front of the Baba Yaga Castle. He landed on the ground as he came flying with his Shinigami jets. He approached the entrance and knocked. The Vampire Butler, Mosquito, answered. He was a tall slender, young man with slick black hair wearing fancy attire of that of a butler.

"I am here to see Arachne." Death simply told the vampire.

"She has been...expecting you." He said almost emotionlessly and gracefully move his arm and point into the direction she was in.

Death nodded and started moving in the direction. Mosquito took the lead to ensure Death wasn't lost. Eventually, he led him to a dining room. Arachne sat at a chair, in a black dress with a spider motif as always. Though she had freshen up and did something with her hair. She made herself as attractive as possible.

"Ah...Death. I knew you couldn't not accept my invitation." She said with a smirk, her fan in her hand and closed.

"It would be rude of me to do so." Death replied.

"I see. For a Death God, you're very honorable and respectable." She said, walking closer to him and sitting in a chair next to him. "Hungry?" She asked questionably.

"I do not eat." He said simply.

"Well, I do know you like to drink Tea. The Green Kind, no?" She said with a smile, Mosquito giving Death Green Tea. It was actually his favorite flavor.

"How did yo-" He was interrupted

"My Spiders tells me things. Thing I wouldn't normally know." She vaguely explained.

"I have to say...someone falling for me seems unlikely." Death confessed.

"Oh stop it. You're so mysterious, powerful, and respectful. A woman would be foolish to not find those qualities attractive." She said with a friendly tone and smile. "_Don't make me laugh. Such false modesty. He's a Death God. He finds anyone beneath him and hides it. Even I could see that."_ Arachne thought to herself.

"The compliments are nice." Death added. "Thank you."

"So...what are your goals Death?" Arachne asked, her fan opening and covering her mouth.

"Goals...hm..." Death thought to himself. "I do wish to do something...but I'm not so sure how."

"Oh? And what is that." Arachne questions.

"To become...more perfect." Death revealed.

"And how do your propose to do that?" She asked Death, her fan covering her mouth still.

"I have thought about...having a successor." He confessed.

"A successor? Surely what you need is another woman, no?" Arachne questioned.

"Not really. I can create one from my very soul." Death revealed.

"Not a good idea in my opinion." Arachne said, closing her fan.

"Why would it not?" Death asked.

"Cause if you create one from your soul, it's just another version of yourself. You're not accomplishing something new. You're just reimaging your problem. Why a successor anyway?" Arachne questioned.

"I find myself too god-like for my tastes. To be a better shinigami to the humans, I thought having a son and a a eventual successor will better give me a human touch." Death confessed.

"Perhaps having a biological mother to it will also help." Arachne said in a cool tone.

"Where would I find a suitable mother?" His eyeholes made a questionable look on his skull mask.

"Are you this dense, Shinigami? I'm clearly offering myself." She said with a scowl.

"W-What?" Death was surprised.

She then sat on his lap, removing his mask. He slowly changed into his human form. His face was visible and so were his sanzu lines. His tree-like body now that of a human's His eyes widen.

"Take me right here...on this table...and give me your seed." She said in a sensual tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Death only blinked at Arachne's request. It was rather sudden.

"Arachne...this is rather sudden." He informed her. This only made her scowl once again. Closing the fan and having it trail to his face.

"And why does that matter to you? You're a Shinigami and this is what you want. So come and get it." She said, almost ordering him. Shinigami was completely baffled at this.

"What would you gain by this? Why insist on helping me? Witches are not known to be kind to me. It makes no sense to me." He questioned her.

"The lot of my race are ignorant and do not understand how much a god like yourself helps uphold order. I may have the sway of magic, but rarely do I ever let it get the better of me like the rest of my race. Do not worry about how I feel about them." She explained herself, displaying herself coolly. Though it was all a lie. She had her own selfish goals for actually wanting to bear his child. While odd to most, Witches were known to use their bodies for their own means. They often enticed men this way. And Arachne saw her body as a tool. She didn't care If It made her look degrading. With her plans, no one would ever dare think so.

"You make some points, but this is rushing. This is will not bo-" He was interrupted, Arachne pointed her fan in his face. Her face clearly irritated.

"Listen here, Shinigami. I know what I am doing. I offered myself to you. I am being generous. As an honorable god, you must heed to that, no? I am capable of making such decisions. A god like you doesn't need to question ME when I offer myself. Now lets get with this." She demanded. Shinigami has never met anyone quite like her. Not once has anyone demanded him in such a way. However, he remained adamant. This only irritated Arachne more.

She lifted her dress, removing her black panties and throwing them on the floor. She would then go for Shinigami's pants, only to feel something hard. She would then smirk.

"How fitting. As adamant as you are, your body surely wants me." She grinned, Shinigami only looking away.

"The answer is still no..." He told her. This did not stop Arachne from persuating him. She would then pull his pants down for him. Death did not stop her, as he did not know how to stop her. This situation was very odd to him as it is.

"You have 2 options, Shinigami! I normally pleasure you but I'm irritated and I have things to do of my own devices soon. We'll skip the toying around saving that for another time and get to the point. You either take me here or leave. Your choice." She said as she spread her legs, inviting him.

It took Death a minute to decide. He would move to her, positioning his members at her entrance. Arachne only smugly grinned. Finally. Shinigami was going to be in her palm. Manipulating a god like himself would surely pay off If she played her cards right.

Death would thrust his member inside her. He spared no feeling of being remotely gentle about this. Death was never the type of person to be gentle. He was strict and stern. Arachne's eyes widen as she took his member inside her. She didn't realize how big he was until it was in her.

He began moving his hips, his members entering and exiting out of her. He started it out somewhat slow but that didn't last long, as he began picking up speed. Arachne moaned loudly. She didn't expect him to be so rough. This strangely turned her on, though. "Uunf!" She would repeatedly say as he pounded his member into her wetness. The table she was sitting on as he relentlessly took her was shaking violently.

Death took her off the table and put her on the floor and continue having his way with her while Arachne did not protest. She couldn't help but enjoy herself. After all, this is her new "lover" that she was going to manipulate. She might as well enjoyed whatever he was capable of doing. Eventually, the missionary pose wasn't enough for Death.

Death would then move behind her and decide to take her from behind. He would lift up one of her legs and continued pushing his rather large death god member into her. Arachne did not order him a single time during this session, letting him do whatever he wanted to her insides. She was enjoying the feeling. He would grunt everytime he thrusted into her, a moan replying to each of his grunt. His member went into her in and out. Death relentlessly pounded her. It wasn't before long he pumped his seed right into her womb. This surprised her, as she watched the seed enter her. His seed wasn't human-like. As he did, black skulls emitted from his member. His seed was not a white color, but gray. It was most likely because he was a shinigami and his body is much more supernatural.

However, he wasn't done. He would put Arachne on top and continue thrusting his member into her upwards. Arachne coudn't bring herself to take control, too busy enjoy being taken so relentlessly and roughly. He would force his lips to meet Arachne too as he kept thrusting in her. "MMPH! MMMMMMM!" Arachne could only say that.

"Interesting. Not to long ago, you were giving orders to me. Now that I'm inside you, you become submissive and let me do whatever." Death said with a grin. It was humorous on how much she could change.

Arachne hated that comment. She tried her best to show how irritated she was at the comment. However, she couldn't. She was too mesmerized in him taking her to do so. He would then eventually push his seed into her once again. Arachne moaned loudly in his name as he did. She couldn't believe herself. She moaned for him? She didn't actually like him yet she brought herself to this point?

However, the Death God was still not done! Arachne was tired out at this point. It been over 2 hours and he's still going. He would go back to the missionary pose, now even rougher then he was before.

"I can't believe this Death God. Degrading me and then revealing he wasn't even getting started" She thought. This irritated her t no end. Arachne was the type of individual who wanted to be dominating and in control at all times. Death is the only individual thus far who has ever made her feel this way.

Death kept thrusting into her, things getting intense. So intense his wavelegenth was actually showing itself and expanding to it's potential. Arachne moaned louder then ever before as he pounded her with so much intensity. Her own wavelength was showing from the intensity. Arachne spread her legs more to accomendate for the intensity. Death forced his lips on her again, hard. He kept moving his hips into her intensely until for the final time, he climaxed into her. This time, however, the intensity cause their soul wavelegth to flair up. Death's wavelength was so powerful and large, it created strong winds. Arachne was surprised that sleeping with a Shinigami could cause that.

Her eyes widen when she felt more of his seed climaxing into her womb, her eyes going red due to the amount going into her and the intensity. It took a full 30 seconds before his seed stopped spilling into her. Once he pulled out, like running water, it came out of her.

"Well...satisfied?" Death said with a smug look. She wasn't giving out orders now and she got what she wanted from him.


End file.
